The present invention relates to a handle assembly for an electrical product to activate electrical power. More specially, the present invention provides a handle assembly to be locked into a locking device to enable the electrical product to work.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional structure of a handle assembly. As can be seen in FIG. 1, a protrusion 11 is set on a handle 12 to be inserted into a hole 13 disposed in a power supply or an electrical product. Then, the power supply or the electrical product will be activated by inserting the protrusion 11 into the hole 13 to supply an electrical source. In the conventional handle, the connection between the protrusion 11 and the hole 32 will be easily disconnected or loosely connected due to careless touching of the handle 12. Thus, the goods produced in the manufacturing line will suffer great damages from a sudden power failure.
Therefore, it is an attempt by the applicant to provide a handle assembly to solve the problems as described above.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a handle assembly for enabling an electrical product to work.
It is therefore another object of the present invention to provide a handle assembly including a locking device thereon to be tightly connected to stabilize the power supply.
According to the present invention, the handle assembly is provided to enable an electrical product to work. The electrical product has an activating device for activating the electrical product. And the handle assembly includes a handle and a locking device. The handle is moveably connected with the electrical product and has a driving element thereon for enabling the electrical product to work when the driving element is in touch with the activating device of the electrical product. The locking device is used for securing said the handle to the electrical product when the driving element is in touch with the activating device of the electrical product.
Preferably, the handle is pivotally connected with said electrical product. The activating device is a switch disposed in a first recess of the electrical product and the driving element of the handle is a first protrusion for enabling the electrical product to work when the first protrusion of the handle is in touch with the switch of the electrical product.
Preferably, the locking device includes a locking plate moveably disposed on the electrical product, a first engaging element, and a second engaging element disposed on the handle for engaging with the first engaging element of the locking plate when the first protrusion of the handle is in touch with the switch of the electrical product, thereby securing the handle to the electrical product.
Preferably, the first engaging element is a second protrusion and the second engaging element is a second recess.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an electrical product assembly. According to the present invention, the electrical product assembly includes an electrical product having an activating device thereon for activating the electrical product, a handle moveably connected with the electrical product and having a driving element thereon for enabling the electrical product to work when the driving element is in touch with the activating device of the electrical product, and a locking device for securing the handle to the electrical product when the driving element is in touch with the activating device of the electrical product.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an electrical product assembly. According to the present invention, the electrical product assembly including an electrical product having an activating device thereon for activating the electrical product, a handle pivotally connected with the electrical product and having a driving element thereon for enabling the electrical product to work when the driving element is in touch with the activating device of the electrical product, and a locking device for securing the driving element of the handle to the activating device of the electrical product.
A better understanding of the present invention can be obtained when the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment is considered in conjunction with the following drawings, in which: